reapersocietyfandomcom-20200213-history
Reapers
Contrary to popular belief, the reaper group is made of 3 species, Shadow Reapers, Soul Eaters, and Hybrids. The one known exception to this is Thylon, who has extensive power over fire and shadow but no other known powers. Origins These 3 races were created by the great beings after Matoran, the shadow reapers, second in power only to the great beings, they were used to bring Matoran into death when it was their time, while the soul eaters, by-products of the shadow reapers, only exist to eat souls. Hybrids are combinations. (See Anatomy section for more.) Ranks After being created the shadow reapers made a rank system based on levels and elements. If you were a reaper of shadow and got past level 10 you would change to a reaper of infinity level 1. Soul eaters copied this rank system and added a new way to gain ranks- causing deaths. This made it impossible for soul eaters to become infinity elementals. Members Wider known members The only two widely known of these two races are: *Makutox, Reaper leader of infinity *Evo The Reaper, Soul Eater of Shadow level 10 (Part matoran) *The Exorcist, ??? with no element and no rank. *Exorcist, Demon extractor with no element and no rank. *Thylon, a Reaper of an as of yet unkown variety with power over fire and shadow. Lesser known members *Alpha Shadix, Shadow reaper of acid level 3 *Khsakraa, Shadow Reaper of energy level 9 *Matar, Former reaper leader of infinity *Scinos, Shadow reaper of electricity level 1 *Von (Kohu), Hybrid, no element or rank. *Alpha Makutox, Makutox's Clone, Evil. Related Beings TentPhantoka, Spirit Guide and author Bcucu, Reaper Hunter and author Rkyuu, Reaper Hunter Shadix, Author Deceased members An unnamed Reaper (from Age of Differences saga in Shadix's Comics) was slain during a soul eating link, thus transferring his energies to the former Teknio, now Evo. (Also R.I.P. Evo's 1st Demon soul.) Soul Eating Process According to Age of Differences Saga, on Shadixs Comics, the soul eating process is a complex subject. To start the process, you much have a target. Then, using your Soul Eater powers, you can create a bond between you and your target. You can access each others' memories, thoughts, emotions, and feelings. But as a Soul Eater, you can extract the soul of your target during that link. If the Soul Eater gets slain during that link, all their energies are transferred to the target to which they are connected with. Anatomy Soul Eaters, Shadow Reapers, and Hybrids are mainly Humanoid, with exceptions being some who had changed their body for functionality; they are almost all near Matoran in height and can easily disguise themselves as Matoran, Shadow Reapers were created with the Dementor-like ability to feed on emotions, but they can only do this to emotions etched onto the soul after death, while Soul Eaters, hence their name; eat souls to keep themselves alive, Hybrids however do not do either of these, they ironically eat everything but emotions and souls.